


Мир мой в ладонях твоих, ученик

by totzania



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Gen, Magic, Studying
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totzania/pseuds/totzania
Summary: Сборник небольших зарисовок. Мирное счастливое AU, где люди могут родиться с магией одного из элементов. Каллум и Клаудия учатся у Ааравоса, находясь в башне. Будни, отношения наставника с учениками, встречи ребят с родителями на выходных.
Relationships: Aaravos & Callum (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos & Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Claudia (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 7





	1. Всему приходит конец, но это не значит, что я должен грустить

**Author's Note:**

> Песня, которая послужила огромным вдохновением к этому фику:  
> Тэм Гринхилл - Опусти руки, отведи взгляд

Каллум приоткрыл дверь своей комнаты, неуверенно заглядывая в коридор. Раннее утро, никто не должен был заметить его побега – и Ааравос, и Клаудия любили долго поспать (и несмотря на это первый иногда поднимал своих учеников спозаранку). А Каллум всегда был ранней пташкой, потому и сбегал чаще по утрам. Сбегал ненадолго и очень аккуратно – врать он не умел, потому и не смог бы оправдаться, так что проще было не допустить этот факт до Ааравоса. 

Каллум на цыпочках добрался до лестницы, спустился вниз и также тихо подошёл к выходу из башни. Снаружи дул сильный ветел, потряхивая зелёную листву на деревьях, небо было светло-голубым, но не таким насыщенным, как днём, с бледными и почти незаметными облачками. Каллум вздохнул и с наслаждением прикрыл глаза. Пахло едва прошедшей ночью и весной. Поддавшись дувшему в плечо ветру, парень крадучись зашагал к пролеску.

Башня, в которой он и Клаудия жили и учились, была расположена недалеко от столицы. Неизвестно, как она раньше использовалась (даже Ааравос этого не знал, что удивительно, потому что Каллум долгое время искренне считал, что Ааравос знает всё). Очевидным было то, что башня долгое время оставалась заброшенной. Как-то учитель понял, что обучение магии в замке не даёт хороших результатов – дети часто отвлекались, да и с безопасностью дела обстояли плохо. Взять хотя бы тот случай, когда Клаудия, пробуя новое заклинание без присмотра Ааравоса, случайно подожгла скамейку во дворе и занервничала, не в силах убрать огонь. Благо, учитель вовремя услышал судорожный крик о помощи и помог устранить все последствия. В любом случае, пара только-только обучающихся магии подростков, не имеющих ни опыта, ни (в редких случаях, но всё же) здравого смысла – не то, что нужно для безопасности замка и его жителей. 

Решение о переходе учёбы в более подходящее место далось Харроу и Вирену нелегко. Конечно, без участия Ааравоса дело не обошлось – скорее всего, именно благодаря его красноречию и убеждению решение было принято. Сначала туда отправился только звёздный эльф, наводя порядок и разбирая давно залежавшиеся вещи, а потом и Каллум с Клаудией поехали ему помогать. Так за пару недель невероятно пыльная и старая башня преобразилась и стала выглядеть хоть немного обжитой, пусть некоторые вещи всё же остались там (за все время раскопок всякого хлама они нашли много нового – от красивых позолоченных канделябров и картин до древних книг, за прочтение которых тут же взялся Ааравос). 

Жизнь в башне протекала своим медленным и не всегда весёлым чередом. Много уроков, редкие прогулки, встреча с родственниками. Харроу с Эзраном и Сараи (и иногда ещё с тётей Амайей) приезжали каждый второй четверг, Вирен и Сорен посещали башню в воскресенье. Где-то раз в месяц все договаривались и приезжали в одно и то же время, собираясь старой дружной компанией. Чаще всего в такие дни они шли на небольшие пикники в лесу или же просто сидели на первом этаже у камина, разговаривая и едя притащенные Харроу вкусности по просьбе младшего сына. 

Ааравос в эти дни своих учеников не трогал. Иногда переговаривался в абсолютно официальном тоне с Виреном, но и только. Каллум вспомнил фразу, как-то брошенную Клаудией после одной из встреч:

\- Знаешь, мне кажется, что ему грустно. 

\- Почему? – Недоумённо спросил парень, поглядывая на убирающую кружки с допитым чаем Клаудию.

\- Потому что мы тут собираемся будто семьёй, а у него её нет. Ну, или она есть, но ни он, ни родные друг друга не навещают. Это как-то грустно.

Каллум задумался над этим, но в итоге решил не лезть не в своё дело – всё же не стоит расспрашивать и беспокоить человека по этому поводу. Но мысль эта всё же осталась у него в голове, и порой парень к ней возвращался. 

А сейчас Каллум выпрямился и потянулся, с наслаждением зевая и вдыхая прохладный воздух. Да, определённо пахнет весной. От этого в сердце зародилась необычная безмятежность, а руки не задумываясь потянулись к блокноту и грифелю, покоящимся у него в сумке. Но Каллум одёрнул себя. «Не сейчас, потом», - отмахнулся он, резко побежав к знакомой поляне. 

Обходя тонкие стволы деревьев, чувствуя ветер, растрепавший короткие волосы, он добрался до своего места, тут же присаживаясь на траву и нетерпеливо оглядываясь. Рейлы пока что не было. Вообще это на неё не похоже – она тоже была соней, но на эти встречи никогда не опаздывала и приходила даже заранее. С любопытством постукивая пальцем по колену, Каллум почувствовал, как что-то ткнуло его в плечо, и резко обернулся. 

Рейла снова тыкнула его в плечо пальцем, недовольно потирая глаза и выглядывая из-за дерева.

\- Я проспала немного.

\- Понимаю, - ответил Каллум, показывая ладонью на место рядом с собой. – Вставать в такую рань – дело довольно тяжёлое. 

\- Но ты это делаешь легко.

Каллум глубоко вздохнул и комично нахмурился, пытаясь выглядеть наученным жизнью старцем.

\- Долгие годы тренировок…

Рейла улыбнулась и незаметно закатила глаза, присаживаясь рядом. Каллум достал свой блокнот, протягивая ей – эльфийка любила смотреть на его новые рисунки, но сама никогда не выпрашивала, а лишь дожидалась позволения художника. Парень до сих пор был поражён и даже обрадован такому уважению к его творчеству. 

Руки с четырьмя пальцами легко скользили по рисункам, почти не стирая грифель, а глаза внимательно их изучали. Она молчала, а Каллум молчать не умел – считал это неловким, потому и спросил неожиданно:

\- Как у тебя дела?

\- Нормально, - пожала плечами она. – Рунаан, правда, снова сильно гоняет на тренировках, но это терпимо. Да и Этари вступается, а ты же знаешь, Рунаан ему отказать не может.

Каллум понимающе кивнул. Он ожидал ответного вопроса, но Рейла всё ещё рассматривала рисунки, видимо, забыв про вежливость, так что парень легко кашлянул и неловко улыбнулся. 

\- У меня тоже всё хорошо. Ааравос всё также строг, но у меня наконец началось хоть что-то получаться. Я очень рад этому, и, вроде, он тоже. Вот.

Рейла нахмурилась и кивнула, отдавая обратно Каллуму блокнот. 

\- Обязательно скажи мне, когда он перейдёт все границы. Он слишком к тебе жесток. Если ты захочешь сбежать отсюда, то я тебе обязательно помогу.

Каллум судорожно вздохнул и резко замотал головой.

\- Нет, нет, нет! Я очень хочу здесь остаться. Он строгий не в плохом, а в хорошем смысле, так что всё в порядке, - он остановился на секунду, чувствуя на себе подозрительный эльфийский взгляд, и отвёл глаза. – Я правда не хочу отсюда уходить. 

Он даже никогда об этом не задумывался! В его голову и мысли подобной не прокрадывалось, даже бросить магию он никогда бы не решился. Каллум чувствовал, что это его призвание, что он должен этим заниматься, потому и несмотря на свою неуверенность занимался ею как мог. Компания Ааравоса и Клаудии иногда утомляла его, но он мог иногда сбегать так к Рейле, так что одиночество его не докучало. Каллум чувствовал себя здесь хорошо. Он в том месте, где он должен находится, потому и не уйдёт отсюда никогда. 

\- Как знаешь, - пожала плечами девушка, смотря на небо. – Сколько у тебя времени?

\- Немного, но мы можем ещё посидеть. Хочешь я тебе что-нибудь нарисую? 

Рейла кивнула, показывая пальцем на поющую сверху птицу. Каллум начал лёгкими отрывистыми движениями переносить очертания на бумагу, в то время как эльфийка ему что-то рассказывала. Такие посиделки умиротворяли их обоих – Рейле нравилось наблюдать за созданием рисунка, Каллум любил слушать и рисовать что-то необычное, так они и могли сидеть сколько угодно. Но всему приходит конец. Эльфийка дождалась законченного наброска, аккуратно взяла его, стараясь не размазать грифельные линии, и сложила пополам, заправляя лист бумаги под пояс. Каллум в это время проверял содержимое сумки, расфасовывая принадлежности по небольшим кармашкам. 

Напоследок они коротко обнялись, а потом разошлись по разные стороны. Рейла вскочила на дерево, направляясь к лагерю лунных эльфов, Каллум крадучись побрёл к выглядывающей из-за деревьев башне. Спокойно. Как было раньше, как будет и в ближайшее время, пока он не обучится магии неба полностью. В глубине души Каллум надеялся, что это произойдёт не скоро, и что всё это останется как прежде – замечания Ааравоса, их шутки с Клаудией, пикники с их семьями, посиделки с Рейлой. Ему сейчас как никогда казалось, что всё это останется вечным. 

«Всему приходит конец, - горестно подумал Каллум, входя в башню. – Но это не значит, что я доложен грустить!»

С этой мыслью парень довольно и даже радостно поднялся по лестнице, растягивая губы в немного нервной. При виде сонных Ааравоса и Клаудии, стоящих у котелка с резко пахнущим горячим коричневым утренним зельем, Каллум улыбнулся по-настоящему тепло.


	2. У нас с тобой нет вечности, но мы справимся

Клаудия потянулась, разминая затёкшие мышцы, и устало вытянулась на стуле. Перед ней лежал огромный фолиант, раскрытый чуть ли не в самом начале и пара листов пергамента, исписанного мелким аккуратным почерком. А Клаудия уже устала. Ааравос сказал ей выписать всё основное из четверти этой книги за неделю. Из четверти книги. За неделю! И это в свободное от основных уроков время!

\- Он меня точно убить хочет, - пробормотала Клаудия, мотая головой и возвращаясь к работе. 

Каллум, роящийся в забитом такими же фолиантами шкафу, с любопытством посмотрел на девушку, но тут же вернулся обратно к своему занятию. Ему приходилось не лучше, потому что ко всем книгам о магии неба добавлялись ещё и про историю магии в целом, про теорию некоторых других разновидностей магии и общие заклинания, по типу зелий. А ещё вишенкой на торте становилась уборка чуть ли не всей башне. Тут обычным «Аспиро» дело не решишь, нужно бегать по комнатам со шваброй, ведром и кучей тряпок. Занятие не из приятных.

На Клаудию Ааравос эту обязанность не возложил. Получилось так, что она была чувствительна ко всем видам магии, потому ей предстояло изучить намного больше, чем нужно было Каллуму. Это тебе не один элемент, а все. Самым обидным становилось то, что Клаудия не обладала таким же долголетием, как и другие звёздные эльфы, так что жизнь ей отвела крайне маленький срок на обучение и раскрытие своих возможностей. Ааравос это прекрасно понимал, потому и решил постараться обучить её как можно лучше в такие сроки. Иногда он немного перебарщивал.

Клаудия всё продолжала писать, несмотря на копошение Каллума у себя за спиной. Она всё ещё писала даже тогда, когда он сообщил ей, что отправляется на ужин. 

\- Ага, - кивнула она.

Есть совсем не хотелось. Тем более она уже наглоталась воды из стоящего рядом стакана, постоянно пополняемого содержимым графина. Клаудия любила учиться с чем-то стоящим рядом, на что можно было намного отвлечься, при этом сильно не отходя от самих занятий. Вода подходила для этого. 

Вроде прошло совсем немного времени с того момента, как убежал Каллум. Ему на замену пришёл Ааравос с этой его идеально ровной походкой и постоянно насмешливым взглядом. Он подошёл к её столу, подвинул одной рукой стул и сел на него совсем рядом с Клаудией. 

\- На чём остановилась? – Спросил он, просматривая конспекты.

\- На иллюзиях.

Клаудия устало зевнула, смотря на непонятно каким образом очутившуюся рядом тарелку с хлебом и тонкими кусочками сыра. 

\- Хорошо, заканчивай на сегодня, - он проследил за её взглядом и пододвинул тарелку ближе к девушке. – Перекуси. 

Она послушно принялась за еду, морщась от удовольствия. Сколько бы не изощрялись они в готовке, всё равно самым вкусным оставался хлеб с сыром. Классика, имеющая много вариаций. Идеально. 

Клаудия активно жевала, бездумно смотря перед собой, как вдруг спросила у Ааравоса:

\- А вы учились в школе или с учителем, как мы? 

Ааравос улыбнулся ей, немного сгорбившись и откидываясь на спинку стула. 

\- И там, и там. Сначала школа с другими ребятами, потом в зависимости от способностей нас выбирали наставники.

\- Вы наверняка учились у самого классного.

Ааравос пожал плечами, нагло и без капли стыда крадя у Клаудии кусок сыра. На что она лишь подвинула тарелку ближе к нему, подпирая голову рукой и смотря на своего учителя. Она чувствовала, что сейчас он может ответить на почти все её вопросы, поэтому и осмелела, заваливая ими Ааравоса.

\- А сколько вам лет? Вы долго вообще учились?

\- Лет много, учился долго, - он устало выдохнул, укладывая голову на спинку стула и смотря на Клаудию. – Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы и с тобой было также. Я хочу научить тебя всему, чему возможно. Ты этого заслуживаешь, ты хорошая ученица. 

Клаудия, чувствуя, что подавилась, быстро прокашлялась аж до слёз в глазах и быстро спросила:

\- Правда?

Он впервые заговорил с ней на эту тему. Раньше она была очевидной для них обоих, но сейчас Ааравос решил сказать ей хоть что-то приятное напрямую, взамен того, чтобы просто молчать и показывать своё довольство или недовольство в мелочах. Клаудия по одному его виду поняла, что ему было сложно. Если бы это была лесть, то учитель бы легко наплёл всякого, тут же чуть ли не гипнотизируя, но сейчас ему было тяжело. Он поджал губы, отводя взгляд и коротко кивая.

\- Правда. У нас с тобой нет целой вечности, но мы справимся и так, да?

Клаудия одобрительно улыбнулась ему, мысленно благодаря за эти слова. Она отставила тарелку в сторону, снова раскрывая фолиант и беря в руки перо. Чтобы справится нужно учиться, и Клаудия была готова к этому. Ааравос пообещал ей, что они справятся, а она сделает всё, чтобы помочь ему сдержать обещание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я честно пыталась писать части одного размера, но всё вышло как обычно - он отличается на пару сотен слов  
> Но я пыталась! :D


	3. Картины

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я люблю Ааравоса и Каллума, а ещё их жутко неловкие взаимодействия в этой аушке тоже люблю :)

Ааравос коротко постучал в дверь и, не дождавшись ответа, вошёл внутрь. Комната была небольшая, как и все остальные в башне, со стандартным набором мебели: узкая кровать, с которой свисала подрагивающая во сне рука, тумбочка, комод с лежащей на нём сумкой и письменный стол у окна. Взгляд Ааравоса тут же остановился на том, что отличало эту комнату от других – картины. Стоящие чуть ли не в каждом углу полотна и лежащие везде листы из альбома заставляли глаза разбегаться, улавливая всплески ярких красок в тусклой комнате. 

Эльф прошёл вглубь комнаты, осматривая стол: небольшой плоский холст, опирающийся на стену у окна, куча маленьких подписанных по цветам баночек с красками, лежащая в опасной близости с краем стола палитра. На холсте размытые очертания изумрудной поляны с цветами и сидящая фигура у дерева. Ааравос старался не думать о том, кого же Каллум нарисовал – всё-таки это не его дело, поэтому резко развернулся и направился к кровати. 

Мальчик глубоко вздохнул, устало утыкаясь носом в подушку. Вчера он чувствовал себя мягко говоря не очень – от недосыпа появились яркие мешки под глазами, а обычно присущее Каллуму внимание куда-то улетучилось, что не очень порадовало учителя. Так что сегодня он решил хорошенько отоспаться, чтобы завтра снова вставать также рано и встречаться с Рейлой (и с порой сбегающим с её помощью Эзраном).

Ааравос с сожалением взглянул на ученика, прикидывая в голове сколько часов тот спал, и, решив, что дал ему достаточно времени для отдыха, наклонился к чужому уху и громко крикнул:

\- Подъём! 

Каллум резко вскочил, оглядываясь и спросонья не понимая происходящего. Ааравос коротко помахал ему рукой, привлекая внимание.

\- Доброе утро, соня. На тебе сегодня вчерашняя теория и ужин. А обед мы тебе на кухне оставили.

\- Что? – Тихо спросил Каллум, пытаясь привести волосы в порядок.

\- Ну, - протянул Ааравос, пожимая плечами. – Завтрак с обедом ты пропустил, но не голодать же тебе, поэтому мы оставили немного. Вчерашнюю теорию выучить, приготовиться к практике, завтра проверю. Ну и ужин приготовь. Всё понятно? 

Каллум кивнул, задумчиво смотря перед собой. Ааравос поджал губы, стараясь не переминаться на ногу от неловкости, но он понимал, что, уйдя сейчас, он будто пропустит что-то. Поэтому, вспомнив тему для разговора, он тут же сказал:

\- Я знал, что ты рисуешь, но не думал, что это так красиво, - вежливо улыбнулся Ааравос, смотря на заспанное лицо ученика.

\- Спасибо, - смущённо проговорил тот.

\- Было бы здорово повесить твои картины в библиотеку. Смотреться будет неплохо, да и учиться приятнее. 

\- Мне кажется, что старые лучше подойдут, - Каллум вспомнил найденные ими старые запыленные полотна, которые они давно перевесили, а некоторые и вовсе выбросили. Парень иногда задерживал свой взгляд на них, пытаясь сделать что-то такое же идеальное и безупречное. Получалось редко. 

\- Нет, твои будут лучше, - упрямо ответил Ааравос, разворачиваясь к двери. – Поторопись, до вечера не так уж и много времени. 

Каллум рассеянно кивнул и мельком посмотрел на лежащие по всем углам комнаты картины, мысленно добавляя в свой список дел отобрать самые хорошие и красивые, пусть и сомневался, что они лучше старых. «Ааравос не должен разочароваться», - подумал он, приводя себя в порядок и одеваясь. При мысли о висящих на стенах картинах (его картинах!) утреннюю сонливость как рукой сняло, и парень выбежал из комнаты, не переставая думать об этом весь оставшийся день.

К вечеру Ааравос обнаружил у входа в библиотеку три укрытых пледом полотна, которые эльф тут же поднял и унёс внутрь. Магией отодвинув залежи книг и пергамента с одного из столов, он положил туда картины, внимательно их разглядывая. На первой одинокая тусклая гора и множество деревьев со смазанными зелёными и желтоватыми листочками, будто покачивающимися на ветру – это явно вид из окна башни. На втором рисунке, который был сделан на обычном листе и карандашом, виднелись какие-то холодные руины лунных эльфов посреди необычно яркой ночи, и Ааравосу даже стало интересно, когда это парнишка успел там побывать? На третьей родной для Каллума замок, кажущийся намного теплее, чем эльф думал, и несколько фигур, стоящих рядом: мальчик в красной кофте с жёлтым магическим существом в руках, немного наклонившаяся к нему женщина с золотым копьем в руке, высокий улыбающийся мужчина в короне и рыцарша в серебристых латах, показывающая что-то мальчишке жестом. 

Ааравос улыбнулся краешком губ и провёл пальцами по последней картине, чувствуя неровности мазков краски. Он сходил в кладовую, выбрав более-менее подходящие рамки и оттерев их от пыли. Эльф взглядом нашёл давным-давно вбитые в стену гвозди и бережно повесил на них полотна, располагая их подальше друг от друга. Отойдя назад и оглядывая работу, он услышал тихий шорох, раздавшийся у двери. Мелькнувшая в проёме каштановая макушка едва слышно проговорила: 

\- Правда уютнее стало.

И поспешно скрылась в тёмном коридоре.


	4. Стрижка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я так люблю эту часть, вы не представляете...  
> А ещё у меня есть хэдканон,что Каллум несмотря на постоянные уговоры Ааравоса обращается к нему на "вы", а Клаудия с первой же встречи легко перешла на "ты" не спрашивая. Вот так вот

\- Ааравос! У меня проблема, - раздался голос стоящей за дверью в кабинет Клаудии. 

Эльф устало вздохнул и попытался успокоиться перед ответом ученице. Эта фраза из её уст может означать что угодно, от небольшой занозы из-за копания в их маленьком садике с алхимическими травами до «Я сожгла полбашни, ты можешь мне помочь?». Поэтому Ааравосу нужна была минутка на то, чтобы приготовиться ко всему худшему и вспомнить все возможные заклинания для экстренных случаев. 

\- Да, Клаудия? – Громко сказал он, разрешая ей войти. 

Но Клаудия не вошла. Он осталась стоять перед дверью, тяжело дыша от напряжения. Перебрав в голове всё самое худшее, Ааравос откладывает книгу на угол к другой кучке книг, встаёт из-за стола и открывает дверь сам.

Снаружи на него смотрит взлохмаченная и жутко нервная Клаудия. 

\- Что случилось? – Не без нотки подозрения спрашивает эльф, внимательно оглядывает ученицу и коридор на признаки бедствия.

Клаудия поджала губы и неаккуратно заправила тёмную прядь волос за ухо. Собирая всю смелось в руках, она зажмурилась и резко повернулась к учителю спиной. И Ааравос тут же понял, что случилось. 

\- Подстриглась, значит… - пробормотал он, смотря на кривые кончики разной длинны, спускающиеся к талии. – Чем хотя бы? 

\- Ножом. Кухонным, - подавленно проговорила Клаудия, тут же вздрогнув.

\- Кухонным ножом?! Ты совсем с ума сошла? Попросила бы у меня ножницы, я бы дал! 

\- Во-первых, я не знала, что они у тебя есть. Во-вторых, ты был занят. В-третьих, ты сегодня ну совсем не в настроении, так что я подумала…

\- Так подстриглась бы завтра! – Воскликнул Ааравос, складывая руки на груди и недовольно смотря на ученицу.

\- Так что я подумала, что справлюсь сама, даже почитала очерк в одной из книг, - она обернулась, напряжённо улыбаясь и умоляюще смотря на него. – Но у меня немножко не получилось.

Он взял себя в руки и немного успокоился, проведя по отрезанным волосам рукой. В принципе ситуация была лучше, чем если бы Клаудия во время какого-нибудь заклинания что-то уничтожила бы (а она может, и Ааравос прекрасно это знает). Да и волосы же могут легко отрасти, так что и жалеть о потерянной длине не было смысла. Но то, что она не попросила его помощи перед этим, думая, что учитель разозлится ещё больше, немного ударило о представления эльфа об отношении учеников к нему. Ладно Каллум, он всегда чувствовал себя неловко с людьми, но Клаудия! Она же такая общительная и дружелюбная, такая мягкая и понимающая… Может, они и вовсе его боятся?

Ааравос коротко помотал головой, отгоняя плохие мысли. Он как можно ласковее взял её под локоть и повёл в ванную.

\- Хорошо, сейчас мы исправим это недоразумение.

Он поставил ученицу у зеркала перед раковиной, а сам нагнулся к ящичку, в котором лежали некоторые принадлежности. Достав длинные острые ножницы и гребешок, он через отражение взглянул на девушку с немым вопросом, который она поняла и кивнула.

Доверяет, значит. Ааравос подбадривающе улыбнулся.

\- Как стрижём? 

\- Я не знаю… Не думаю, что готова сейчас на эксперименты, - пожала плечами Клаудия.

\- Да, ещё одного потрясения лучше не испытывать, - усмехнулся Ааравос, мысленно прикидывая лучшую длину у себя в голове для совета.

\- Тогда давай на твоё усмотрение.

Эльф удивлённо посмотрел на девушку. Вау. Видимо, очень сильно доверяет. Значит, облажаться никак нельзя, и, пускай Ааравос был уверен в своих силах, он всё же действовал как можно аккуратнее и ровнее. 

Проведя пару раз гребешком по всей длине волос, он мысленно провёл черту самой короткой пряди, не считая передние. Занеся ножницы к лопаткам, он быстрым движением отстриг пару локонов. Вот. Начало уже положено, и дальше дело пошло легче. Учитель ловко и быстро работал ножницами, и у него получалось вполне неплохо, пусть он и привык проделывать это больше с собой, чем с другими.

Чиркнув напоследок пару раз у самых кончиков, он легонько похлопал Клаудию по плечу.

\- Готово, - нараспев произнёс он, кладя инструменты на край раковины и беря стоящий в углу веник.

Девушка покрутилась немного у зеркала, восхищённо вздохнув и весело хлопнув в ладоши. 

\- Как здорово! – Радостно проговорила она, проводя подушечками пальцев по кончикам волос. – Мне так нравится! Спасибо.

Она обернулась к убирающемуся на полу Ааравосу и некрепко его обняла за пояс. Тот сначала исступлённо застыл, вроде бы зная, что делать дальше, а вроде бы не решаясь ни на что, но в итоге он просто отставил в сторону веник и положил ладони ей на спину, легонько поглаживая. «Она наверняка ещё боялась, что я как бессердечное существо какое-то оттолкну её и начну ругаться, - печально подумал учитель, смотря в сторону. – До чего детей довёл? Доволен?». Но Клаудия, будто услышав его мысли, обняла ещё сильнее, утыкаясь носом в плечо и несильно качаясь.

\- Спасибо-спасибо! Я теперь всегда буду тебя просить, хорошо? – Она отстранилась и так мило улыбнулась, что Ааравос был готов обнять её ещё раз уже по своей инициативе, но он только кивнул и снова взял в руки веник. 

Она помогла ему убраться в ванной и после этого отправилась в библиотеку, а эльфу ничего не оставалось, как вернуться обратно в кабинет и сесть за ту книжку, от которой ученица его изначально и отвлекла

На выходных при встрече с навестившими их Виреном и Сореном, она первым делом спросила: «Ну как?», покрутившись пару раз на месте. 

\- Тебе очень идёт, - мягко ответил отец, а на вопросительный взгляд Сорена лишь пожал плечами.

\- Здорово, - неуверенно пробормотал брат, наверняка не понимая о чём идёт речь.

Клаудия радостно рассмеялась и потащила их на кухню, где всё это время учитель заваривал себе чай так быстро, как только мог, чтобы потом не мешать семейным посиделкам. Он только-только успел собрать все свои вещи, как Клаудия привела Вирена и Сорена и сказала:

\- Знаю, что здорово! Это Ааравос сделал! – С гордостью сказала она.

Ааравос, застывший в дверях с двумя печеньками во рту, кружкой в одной руке и книгой под мышкой, утверждающе кивнул и поспешно выскользнул в коридор.


	5. Снежки

Зима незаметно подкралась в Католис. Люди стали одеваться намного теплее, чем обычно, заворачиваясь в тёплые защищающие от снега накидки и шубки, зажигали в домах камины, чтобы жар от него проник в каждый угол комнат. Ааравос тоже зажёг камины – но, только, привычного треска поленьев там не было, да и сам огонь был магическим, негаснущим. Это не то, что Каллум ожидал. 

Он вообще зиму не особо любил – вся природа будто умирает, что неудивительно – он в такую погоду от холода так одевался, что в дверной проём с трудом пролезал, что уж говорить о деревьях, которые одеться вообще не могут. Эзран зимой вообще выглядел как вечно падающий от неуклюжести ярко-красный шарик, которого вечно надо поднимать за шкирку и отряхивать одеяние от снега с осознанием того, что оно минут через десять всё равно будет в снегу снова.

Снег Каллум тоже не любил. Мокрый и холодный, игры с ним крайне неприятные, а ещё всегда есть шанс заболеть. А он прекрасно помнил, как будучи ещё неопытным ребёнком, Клаудия делала ему странно пахнущие зелья, от которых так и хотелось сделать протяжное «буэ-э-э» и вылить в какое-нибудь укромное место, с осторожностью обходя корни растений из-за навязчивой мысли, что при столкновении с зельем они точно не выживут. 

Но Клаудию он несмотря ни на что любил и глубоко уважал. Поэтому Каллум, страдальчески вздохнув, сгорбился и встал напротив неё, готовясь к всему самому худшему.

\- Ты же знаешь… - неуверенно начал он.

\- Знаю, солнце моё, знаю, - перехватила она, натягивая на руки толстые тёплые перчатки. Каллум торопливо повторил её действия, ожидая в любую секунду нападения. – Но ты же представляешь, какой это шанс? Просто позаниматься не в книжках, а в игровой форме. Это же так интересно!

Она развела руками, показывая на сугробы вокруг себя. Её кожа выглядела такой же бледной, как и этот снег, но у тёмно-зелёных глаз виднелись тёмно-фиолетовые синяки – они добавляли её обычному лёгкому сумасшествию, обоснованному творческой натурой и бесконечной энергией, ещё и капельку безумия. А от безумной Клаудии надо бежать как можно быстрее.

\- Сколько ты спала? – С подозрением спросил Каллум, помня, как она расталкивала его в такую рань, в которую он сам никогда не вставал.

\- Я не знаю! – Восторженно проговорила она. – Да и это не так важно. Давай лучше поиграем, пока не выйдет наш дед-ворчун.

Дедом-ворчуном они называли Ааравоса. Дед, потому что седой и старый, а ворчун, потому что… он ворчун. «Для ворчунов объяснений не нужно. Они такими сразу же рождаются, им уже ничего не поможет», - всплыло в голове у Каллума.

Клаудия нагнулась к земле, черпая ладонью белый снег у ног, и парень понял – пора либо бежать, либо кастовать «аспиро». Ни то, ни то он не успел, но по привычке сжался, и удар пришёлся на плечо. Отвернувшись, он натянул шарф на нос и голову, стараясь защитить шею, и отошёл в сторону, чувствуя ещё один снаряд, прилетевший в ногу.

Клаудия замешкалась, и Каллум отбежал в сторону, торопливо лепя себе пару снежков на запас. Девушка в это время старательно выводила в воздухе знак, и, чётко и громко выкрикнув слова, подула на соперника. Тот блокировал несущуюся на него метель «аспиро» и тут же кинул снежок.

Клаудия взглянула на убегающего в сторону Каллума и аккуратно стёрла с лица уже успевший растаять снег.

\- Ну держись! – Прошептала она, срываясь с места.

Ноги у неё были длинные – длиннее, чем у Каллума, поэтому догнать его не было проблемой, при чём тот часто оборачивался и, замедляясь, криво кидал новые снаряды. Предвкушая победу, она довольно улыбнулась и завернула за угол башни, у которого мелькнул край куртки соперника. Но, не выдержав такого резкого поворота, она поскользнулась, падая на бок.

Успевший спрятаться за другим углом Каллум судорожно лепил снежки и думал над тактикой, пока девушка поднималась на ноги. Проговорив незнакомое парню заклинание, Клаудия подогнала себя уже сделанной метелью и понеслась вперёд, со снежным облаком позади.

Изначально Ааравоса разбудили крики детей, но он ещё долго нежился в кровати, особо не прислушиваясь к тому, что происходило на улице. Но когда оттуда раздался сильный шум, будто они перевернули вверх дном всю кладовую, он внимательно приподнял голову с подушки. Когда до него донеслись более громкие неразборчивые крики, Ааравос торопливо вскочил с кровати и, запутанно проговорив заклинание утепления, понёсся спасать учеников.

Вылетев из башни, он застал Каллума, в беспомощном состоянии скорчившегося на полу. Нормальный учитель давно бы задумался, жив ли тот вообще, но, увидев сквозь метель торопливые и смазанные знаки, Ааравос понял, что парень просто периодически кастует «аспиро» и ему в принципе неплохо. Тут была более значительная проблема – Клаудия. Она с периодичностью меняла вьюгу на небольшие ледышки, но из-за ранее сделанного замороженного снежного покрытия на сапогах немного отъезжала назад. Проговорив последнее заклинание, она поскользнулась и, гонимая вихрем, отлетела назад и упала лицом в снег. 

Каллум торопливо вскочил, прячась за спиной Ааравоса. На немое «помогите» тот лишь пожал плечами, показывая пальцем на перевернувшуюся на спину девушку:

\- Проблема решила сама себя.

Он медленно подошёл к ней, застревая голыми ногами в сугробах – благо заклинание действовало долго и защищало его от обморожения. Взяв в руку горсть рассыпающегося снега, он склонился над Клаудией, с насмешкой отправляя его ей в раскрасневшееся лицо. 

\- Заслужила, - строго сказал он и магией отправил ещё один снежок в лицо Каллума. Тот пронзительно запищал, чувствуя ледяные капли воды на шее. – Тоже заслужил. А теперь марш греться!


End file.
